blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Fana
Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, page 14 |status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Fire Crystal (artificial) |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= Blue |hair= Pink |occupation= |squad= White Night Eye(former) |country= Diamond Kingdom(former) |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 17 |anime debut= }} |chapter= }} is a rogue mage and a former member of the White Night Eye's Third Eye.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, pages 8-9 Appearance Fana is a slim young girl with a serious expression. She has thick, wavy, pink hair that falls just below her shoulders, and large sea-green eyes. In the center of her forehead is a purple, multi-faceted gem that is framed by a red tattoo similar to what other people in her organization bear on their faces. Underneath this gem, she has a third eye. She wears a high collared, furry black dress beneath the standard light hooded robe of her group. Personality Though she is outwardly the most quiet of the group, her placid exterior belies an unstable, hateful personality. Seemingly gentle initially, she is extremely quick to declare her hatred toward anyone that upsets her. When angered, she is the most ruthless member of the group and will mercilessly slaughter anyone she has deemed worthy of her hatred. Like the others in her group, she is incredibly devoted to Licht, caring so much for him that she instantly decides she hates anyone who hurts him. She halts her battle to come to his aid when his seal is released while battling Asta. Biography After becoming an orphan,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 92, page 5 Fana is chosen to be a participant in the Diamond Kingdom's experiment to enhance their mages' magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 6 During this period, Fana meets a fellow participant, Mars, whom she tells that the experiment is performed for a good cause,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 15 and they are instructed by Fanzell Kruger.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 90, page 2 Throughout the experiment, Fana and Mars form a bond where they promise to explore the world together, once they are free to go outside. However, the last experiment forces every participant to kill each other with a single mage being allowed to leave. They then begin to kill one another, and Fana ultimately attacks Mars as well. Fana's assault forces Mars into a corner as he lands a lethal blow on her, which completely fills him with rage and remorse.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 3-5 To his surprise, as she is about to give out her last breath, Fana reveals her true intention behind her assault. While she heals all of Mars' injuries, Fana asks him to go outside and explore the world for her as well.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 13-14 After the trial, she revives thanks to her phoenix-like powers. Intrigued, Morris experiments on her, embedding magic stones on her and piecing together her grimoire with Mars'; however, Morris eventually abandons her. Some time later, Licht approaches her and has someone possess her body.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 94, pages 5-6 Liar, Vetto, and Fana appear via Spatial Magic after Licht falls to his reflected attack, and she casts Phoenix Feathers Robe on him. He asks for his allies' forgiveness, to which she declares that she hates whoever did this to him. He introduces the trio as the White Night Eye's Third Eye and says that their powers are greater than his. When Finral Roulacase calls their strength a bluff,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, pages 4-9 Fana proves it by attacking Yami Sukehiro with Salamander's Breath. The Third Eye's stream of attacks force Yami to focus on defending his team, and with the captain overwhelmed, the trio attack simultaneously. However, their attacks are countered by the arrival of three captains: Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, pages 13-19 When Nozel decides to attack Licht, Fana counters Nozel's attack and decides to battle him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 11-14 During the battle Fana is shocked along with everyone else when Asta suddenly lands a blow on Licht.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 18-20 When Licht's mana starts to erupt, the Third Eye quickly move to seal Licht's mana. Fana then retreats along with Vetto, Liar, and Valtos.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, pages 13-16 Riding atop a grown Salamander, Fana leads the White Night Eye's forces in an assault on the Witches' Forest, while Mars and Ladros lead the Diamond Kingdom's forces and attack the forest from the opposite side.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 83, pages 15-17 Fana asks if Asta is within as she plans kill him and recover the magic stone, which one of her subordinates affirms and adds that Witch Queen is there, too. Fana has Salamander launch a fireball, which causes a large explosion and engulfs the forest in flames.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 84, pages 5-9 A large Security Golem rises from the forest and attacks, but Salamander easily destroys it, shocking the witches, who are then captured by the White Night Eye.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 85, pages 6-7 The Black Bulls arrive on the battlefield, and after they free the witches and take out several of the White Night Eyes, Fana asks if Asta is the one who killed Vetto, and Salamander releases a fireball, which Asta reflects back. Salamander counters with a second fireball, causing a large explosion, and Fana emerges from the smoke and declares that she will kill Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 85, pages 15-20 Fana dives at the Black Bulls and has Salamander swipe at them. They dodge but the surrounding forest is destroyed and catches fire. Asta leaps off a falling tree trunk and slashes Salamander, cutting the spirit with the Demon Slayer Sword.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 86, pages 1-4, Asta then calls for a timeout and demands to know why she hates them and the Clover Kingdom, but she tells him to shut up and attacks him again. Vanessa Enoteca pulls him to safety and Finral Roulacase teleports him behind Fana. As Asta emerges, Fana prepares a spell in her hand, but Asta dispells it with the Demon-Dweller Sword and holds the other sword against her. He brings up how Vetto fell into despair, and demands again to know why she hates them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 86, pages 6-7 Fana remembers some events leading up to the humans massacring the elves. As her rage grows, the gem on her forehead crumbles and reveals a third eye. Several large crystals erupt from Fana and knock Asta back, and her overflowing demonic magic increases Salamander's size and power and manifests a number of large floating crystals.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 86, pages 10-17 Fana dives at them, and the heat rising from Salamander's body knocks them back. When Fana attacks again, Noelle Silva protects her friends with Cradle of the Sea Dragon. However, Salamander causes the water boil with just contact and destroys it with an attack, forcing the Black Bulls to retreat on makeshift brooms.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 87, pages 1-6 Fana and Salamander appear above them and attack, but Noelle counters with Roar of the Sea Dragon. Fana defends by enlarging one of the clumps of crystals, and although the water spell tears through it, the crystals provide Fana time to dodge. However, with a wave of her wand, Noelle turns the water dragon around, slamming Fana and Salamander from behind and dealing heavy damage to both.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 87, 9-17 As Salamander falls because of its destroyed right wing, Finral and Asta try to take the opportunity to finish off their opponents. Fana attacks them with swarm of Harpes, which Asta destroys, and heals herself. Seeing the identical spells, Asta asks if she has a brother, which she denies.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 88, pages 1-4 With her Thread Magic, Vanessa slings Asta forward as Salamander finishes recovering. The spirit blasts Asta with fire, but the boy's swords allow him to pass unscathed. He then bisects Salamander, and Fana is left in disbelief.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 88, pages 6-12 Asta demands that Fana surrender and comments that her friends and family would be sad if she continued, which angers Fana further. As Fanzell Kruger and Mars reach the battlefield with Ladros following, Fanzell calls out to Asta, and Fana takes advantage of Asta's distraction to attack. Fanzell tells Asta to knock the fireball at him, which the boy does, and uses his Wind Magic to direct it into Ladros.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 91, pages 10-17 With one enemy down, the group turns their attention to Fana and Salamander, and Mars notices the similarity of their flames.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 92, pages 3-5 Calling out to her, Mars rushes towards his old friend, but Asta holds him back. Fana becomes more distressed and claims not to know him. As her anger and confusion grow, Fana declares that she will make everything disappear, and unleashes her mana and combines it with Salamander, creating a self-destructive sphere like Licht's and Vetto's. She releases several fireballs, one of which Asta nullifies and another Mars takes head on.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 92, pages 8-12 Mars and Asta charge Fana, who tells them to stay away and fires on them again, but they continue forward, countering her spells. As they get closer, the heat coming off of Fana's magic burns them, but Mars uses Phoenix Feathers Robe on himself and Asta to stave off the damage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 93, pages 1-5 When they reach the sphere of man, Fana announces that it is the end, but Asta refutes this and swings his Demon-Slayer sword, slicing through and destroying the sphere of mana. Fana releases her mana again and says that their hatred will never disappear. Mars dashes forward and embraces her, asking for her forgiveness. She remembers her time with Mars but these memories conflict with others. Suddenly her raging mana disappears, her third eye crumbles, and she calls Mars by name. As Mars cries, they hug amidst the destruction.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 93, pages 9-17 Mars thanks Asta for his help, and Fana is surprised and glad that Mars has made friends. Before Asta can talk to Fana, the other Black Bulls tackle him. Fana then recognizes Fanzell, who embraces Mars and Fana.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 94, pages 1-4 Fana explains to the other what she remembers of what happened after she died in the test. Fana tries to comfort Mars who is frustrated with himself, and he declares that he will never leave her again, which causes them both to blush. When Vanessa asks why the White Night Eye came to the Witches' Forest, Fana recalls a strong desire to take back a magic stone.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 94, pages 6-8 Suddenly they are all attacked by Ladros.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 94, pages 10-11 Mars armors himself and protects Fana, and when Ladros tries to blast them again, Asta defends them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 94, page 14-15 Mars collapses atop Fana, who tries to heal him but is out of mana.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 95, page 1 After being stabbed by Asta's Demon-Dweller Sword and forced to retreat, Ladros grabs Fana and demands that she release her powerful magic, threatening to kill Mars. Desperate to stop him, she summons Salamander, which attacks the Diamond mage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 96, pages 5-8 However, Ladros succeeds in absorbing the spirit, and Fana falls on Mars in exhaustion.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 96, pages 11-12 After Asta defeats Ladros, the Witch Queen arrives and takes everyone captive.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 98, pages 14-15 Vanessa defeats the queen, freeing everyone.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 100, page 16 Fana decides to leave with Fanzell, Dominante Code, and Mariella, instead of returning to either the White Night Eye or the Diamond Kingdom. Mars promises to change the country for the better, and Fana embraces him and promises that she will wait to see the world together with him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 101, pages 12-13 Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Fana uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate fire.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 13 The flames can reach high enough temperatures to negate Nozel Silva's Mercury Magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 7-8 *'Crystal Magic': Fana uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate crystal.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 86, page 13Black Clover Manga: Chapter 88, pages 1-2 *'Healing Magic': Fana uses fire-based magic for recovery purposes.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, page 7 Fana recovering in fire.png|link=Phoenix Feathers Robe|Phoenix Feathers Robe *'Creation Magic': Fana uses crystal-based magic to create objects. Fana creating multiple Harpe.png|link=Harpe|Harpe *'Spirit Magic': Fana uses this form of magic to summon a spirit that can assist her in battle. Fana uses this magic to summon Salamander, the fire spirit.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, pages 13-14 The fire produced is potent, able to melt mercury and severely damage Yami. Salamanders Breath.png|link=Salamander's Breath|Salamander's Breath Salamander's Claw.png|link=Salamander's Claw|Salamander's Claw *'Sealing Magic': Fana uses this form of magic to seal others and their magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, pages 13-14 Trinity Sealing Magic.png|link=Trinity Sealing Magic|Trinity Sealing Magic Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': Described as being loved by mana, Fana has immense reserves of mana, and is stated as having greater battle prowess than her leader Licht. She was also able to fight on par with a Magic Knight Captain despite holding back severely, and is stated to have mana control and reserves that are leagues beyond the Magic Knight Captains of the Clover Kingdom.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, page 18 *'Artificial Dual Mana Elemental Affinity': Fana possesses mana with an affinity to more than one element, which are fire and crystal. Through these affinities, Fana is able to use spells from both fire magic and crystal magic concurrently.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 86, page 13-16 She gains this dual affinity after the Diamond Kingdom's researchers patched her grimoire with Mars' grimoire, which has crystal affinity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 5 Equipment *'Grimoire': Fana possesses a grimoire that she uses to activate her spells. Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Liar, Vetto, and Fana *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Liar, Vetto, and Fana *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana *Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros *Asta and Mars vs. Fana Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Relationships Mars Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 92, page 5 * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 86, page 17 Initial Concepts Fana initial concept full body.png|Full Body Trivia *Fana means "light" in Amharic and its meaning in Tigrinya is close to "flame" or "torch." References Navigation